


hurdles in our way

by Anna_banana



Series: F1 Athletics [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Athletes, Athletics AU, Haas boys goodness, M/M, Pre-Slash, athletics, finally I write some Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kevin is one of the most successful Pole Vaulters of all time. He cites his success to his dedication and isolation from others on the field. Coincidence seems to tie him to the 400m hurdler Romain Grosjean for the year and he can't help but to be drawn to him whether it helps their performance or not.





	hurdles in our way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raindrop_tear](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raindrop_tear).



> I would definitely recommend reading part 4 of this series before this if you haven't already. It's only a short one and should add to the reading of this :)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425916
> 
> This is for raindrop_tear who asked for some K-mag in this series a while ago. I ended up completely changing my original plan but tried my best to keep my inspiration from my prompt.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Part of the key to his success, Kevin has always thought, is his separation from all the other athletes. Pole Vault is always a very close field and at each match or championship it is difficult to predict who will come out on top. Many people think this is why the pole vaulters are such a close knit group, a big friendly, bromance of a competitors as many of the media would describe it. This exactly why Kevin would justify that his higher number of successes compared to Perez, Hartley, Vandoorne and the rest is due to his isolation from them. He is the second most successful Pole Vaulter of all time, only rivalled by the great Jenson Button, who has just recently retired. Kevin had always got on with Jenson, he always admired that like him Jenson wasn’t too invested in friendships with the other athletes. Although admittedly in Jenson’s case it always seemed like he was probably a bit occupied by the sprinter Alonso and decathlete Webber. 

For Kevin this is the big year, if he wins the diamond league final and the world championships he’ll equal Jenson’s major champ winning record, which is exactly why the last thing he needs is any distraction. Unfortunately however it seems that the world or perhaps more specifically the athletics federation is conspiring against him. The conspiracy and distraction comes in the shape of Romain Grosjean.

One of the best 400m hurdlers in the world right now Romain is one of France’s biggest athletes. The Frenchman is infamous for his risky racing strategy, always setting off extremely quickly. A legend when he runs extremely quick and wins, a disaster when he has no legs for the final hurdles. In a way Kevin finds that the older man actually reminds him a bit of himself. Kevin is acutely aware of the times that his risky high starting heights haven’t been as successful as planned, losing him the competition. Also like him, Romain is well known for his dislike of other athletes. He recalls the outrage when Romain had a lane disqualification at the European relays resulting in their loss and a massive fall out with the team. Things like that make Kevin incredibly grateful for individual sports. Yet people wonder why he stopped playing ice hockey.

Anyway, the conspiracy is this. The whole diamond league calendar has been changed. Just about every single one that Pole Vault is on, you find that the 400m hurdles are running, the few that don’t have the flat 400m instead. Romain is rumoured to be doing both this season, typical. 

Now Kevin would be lying if he said he noticed this coincidence at first. He sure as hell starts noticing when they end up sat together at _every, single_ press conference however. Okay he should probably just try his best to ignore the tall Frenchman sitting next to him but in reality that’s slightly more difficult. It’s hard to ignore someone when you’re purposefully keeping your head locked straight towards the interviewers at all times. While he could glance around him even the slightest tilt makes him acutely aware of Romain looking over at him whenever he answers. 

As he stands out in the rain in Oslo he realises that Romain’s staring might just be simple payback. Kevin is standing at the pole vault mats, waiting until it’s his turn to jump. One of the cameras pans its way round allowing commentators to introduce the 400m hurdlers standing at the start/ finish line. He finds his own eyes tracking Romain right round the track until it is his turn to vault. The bar is cleared comfortably. Kevin looks around again and notices the French flag being jogged around on a celebration lap. He looks up and finds another pair of blue eyes meeting his. The man keeps jogging and in a rare moment of friendly awkwardness Kevin finds himself mouthing ‘well done.’ Straight after he receives a pair of thumbs up back which he can’t help but to grin at. The grin quickly shifts to a glare when he sees Brendon and Sergio smirking at him from the side of the mats. Kevin proceeds to get ready and soon he’s back to vaulting again.

Another weekend another press conference and by now Kevin is mostly used to Romain’s presence beside him. The conference is coming to a close and by this point he’s mostly zoned out to anyone else’s questions. It takes a few moments for him to become aware of what’s going on beside him.

_“So Romain, are there any events you’re looking forward to watching this weekend?”_

“Well I always like the pole vault. It is always a super close and also a fun one to watch.”

“Who do you think is going to win?” Kevin can’t help but to ask him. The press in front of them all lean in; always keen to see the athletes interact with each other.   
“You of course,” he’s relieved to hear Romain answer, even more so with the sincere look on his face.

“Based on last time we were out maybe I bring you good luck no?” The end of the response brings the required laughter from the press members.

“We all know I don’t believe in luck,” is Kevin’s response and with that the conference comes to an end.

The year carries on, the diamond league bringing mostly success for both of them. Kevin pretends not to notice that his best days have been when Romain is also there. Their events are at different finals, Romain in Zurich and Kevin in Brussels. Kevin thinks he does a good job of pretending it doesn’t bother him. Stoffel on the other hand isn’t buying it. Like most of the finals Pole Vault is a close one but he just manages to win it. He’s also pleased to see Romain win the 400m hurdles the next day. It’s the biggest prize event of the year and helps to secure their places in athletics for another year. Luck might not be real Kevin thinks but the longing in his chest definitely is. 

There’s almost a month before the world championships. It’s now strange to not see Romain for such a length of time. He hadn’t realised just how much the two had seen each other over the past few months, both on and off the track. It gets more and more difficult to pretend that seeing the older man’s terrible instagram selfies makes up for this. Kevin gets more ink on his arms, the blackness further surrounding the bright Olympic rings lying there. 

Somehow Kevin finds himself in Doha and Romain isn’t anywhere to be seen. For once they seem to have found themselves in different hotels. By this point Kevin has just about memorised the athletics timetable and is acutely aware that he and Romain are always on different days. He didn’t arrive for the opening and has missed the 400m hurdles, which was one of the first events on. Despite being placed firmly in the middle of the timetable, he’s decided to stay until the relays right at the end. 

He watched Romain’s event while he was on the plane. Heats and semis are completed with Romain flying through, by now the strong favourite. The final comes after. Kevin watches in abject horror as a clattered hurdle topples Romain down. The Frenchman is thankfully fine but he has to shut down the YouTube app when post-race interviews filled with dejection begin. 

Kevin’s world championships do contain a medal but not the colour he wanted. He can’t help but feel endless frustration that by playing it safe and completing more of the earlier heights he has ended up with a silver medal, losing on count back to Stoffel. Perhaps it’s more difficult than it rightly should be to celebrate with Stoffel and Sergio, at least he didn’t get injured in the qualifiers like Hartley. Still the Belgian anthem plays and same as during the actual competition he can’t help but look around the stadium trying to find an all elusive someone in the crowd. Luck has nothing to do with his own mistakes he thinks. If only he could convince himself. Jenson’s record will have to wait another year. 

His flight back home was booked a long time ago so Kevin now feels that he has to stay for the relays, despite the fact he no longer wants too. Whilst he could spend some time being a tourist or something instead he can’t help but find himself back at the track on the last day of competition. 

France is the last team to step out on the field and Kevin forces himself to look at the whole team. He’s surprised that such a fast team is in the outside, fastest loser’s lane but he knows how inconsistent they are. Watching them doing a series of high five he’s surprised how well Romain gets on with the younger men. The race will start soon however with Romain on the first leg so he tries to cast it out of his mind and focus. The older Frenchman gets off to a flying start and is able to put the team in a fantastic position. It isn’t long before Kevin is screaming out encouragement, gratefulness that Denmark doesn’t have a team in the final flashing through his mind. The race ends with France second to America. Kevin sits in his seat leaning forward in anticipation. The final result is announced, USA disqualified and France has won. 

The noise around the stadium is deafening. Kevin hears nothing with his eyes glued to where Romain is running around with the youngster Leclerc on his back. Eventually he’s put down and the celebration carries on. Kevin stands up from his seat and is just about to leave when suddenly Romain catches sight of him from behind the head of his coach, Cyril. He debates whether he can run from his seat quick enough, massively regretting that he’s in the front row right next to the finish line. Romain is way too fast however sprinting towards his section of the stands, flag nearly falling off his shoulders as he does so.

Soon Romain is standing in front of him grinning, for once a bit smaller due to the added height of the stands. Before Kevin can say anything however, Romain passes him his winner’s flowers saying, “I hope I can get see you a few times before the indoors Kevin, after all they’re ages away no?”

Kevin agrees easily trying not to look too shocked and the pair hug, both pretending not to notice the cameras that are flashing all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Kudos/ comments always appreciated. Also thinking of adding a work about Lance to this series. Plus one with Fernando/ Jenson/ Mark. Let me know your thoughts on that or if you have any other suggestions ;)


End file.
